Shiny Snow Valentine
by Belldandy07
Summary: MoGlitch, MoCoy! Glitch takes a dream vacation with Mo, but can't stomach reality! Mo's heart belongs to MacCoy. Hi-Def's breaker is doomed to vanish into a cold, snowy Valentine's weekend!


*Originally posted on DeviantArt, under the name PeorthMoon.*

Fandom: Dance Central 2 Pairing: MoGlitch *Request from RockinVlados.*  
>Warning: THE FEATURED TEXT CONTAINS FLUFFY MALEMALE ROMANCE. ONCE AGAIN: THE FEATURED TEXT CONTAINS FLUFFY MALE/MALE ROMANCE.

Second Warning: Although Glitch is young, the featured text does NOT contain heavily sexual material. It does not contain unnecessary pornography. This is made solely for the purpose of love.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, save for the summary and my laptop.

*Hermano: Rough Spanish for Brother

* * *

><p>He wanted to curl up and die-not in the theatrical, teenage sense, either.<p>

It would've made so much sense, to just stop and let everything ebb away. His feet were already turning the snow crimson. His lungs felt as if they had been dipped into poisonous flame. No longer was he human but an aching, nameless organism, yearning for the Grim Reaper's visit.

Nothing was as it should've been. Miss Aubrey's gift to the DC team should've been one of laughter, joy and splendor. And for a few moments, it was. Every last member of the team enjoyed their snow-strewn cabin, the golden flames of a fireplace, and roasted marshmallows. Star strewn skies were simply the best when shared over s'mores, according to a particularly blissful Angel. Couples were treated to the best, and only the best.

But for one couple, Valentine's Day would meet an early end.

It would've made sense, to just melt into Heaven's fluff. Just a few moments ago, Aubrey invited her extended family to the Alps. Everyone made haste for their designated cabins, curiosity stirred by a snowy Valentine's week. He was no exemption to curiosity's reign, wondering just how hearts could shine in silvery blue cloaks of starlight.

But there wouldn't be any holiday for him. How could one have Valentine's Day without their one, true love?

Never again could he face the day. The love he carried, deep within, had left him. It was never meant for him to begin with. Everything that was once warm, and ripe with exuberance, had become deathly cold. Just like the Earth beneath his feet.

Perhaps it had been foolish to believe in skyhigh romance. How could someone as beautiful, as wonderful as Mo ever love a thing like him? Especially since Hi-Def's senior was evidently attached to a particularly beautiful deejay. They had been friends since the dawn of time, tied closer even as the strings of time grew thin. Thinking of those fragile yet impenetrable bonds, a young breaker found himself blinded by falling diamonds. The sharp, sweet scent of sorrow struck his eyes, which made him realize tears were falling.

On all fours he fell, hands buried deep within the snow. Convulsions rattled him, chills swept through him. Life was once beautiful, warm and exciting. Filled with promise. But the promises of fairy tales were not meant for him. And not even his scarf, the scarf Angel had given him as an early Valentine's gift, could warm him.

Winds billowed through proud pine trees, calling his name. Urging him to go inside. But he paid them no heed. He only acknowledged the faces of his friends, smiling and bright. Each one warmer than the sun, which had hidden itself for all eternity. Mo's face was there all the while, lurking but just as strong as it had always been. Driving daggers into a soul that had already bled so much.

Glitch couldn't even remember what his Valentine's gift was. He had gotten Mo something special, but it didn't even matter. Nothing mattered anymore. Mo's heart belonged to MacCoy.

Maybe life really was pointless, after all. Perhaps there wasn't any point to the dreams he had. The one responsible for giving him hope had been assigned to someone else. So it only made sense to surrender every waking breath, laying deep within the snow.

Brutal cold washed over him. With only his scarf to comfort him, the breaker shut his eyes. Maybe I'll become a star, he thought as his body began to fade.

Maybe I'll become a star, and watch over him from afar. I'll still be with him, and he'll...

He knew nothing more, melting into the silence of crimson snow. He knew nothing of the footsteps that grew louder, and louder. Consciousness was a delicate thing, but it managed to reveal a familiar face. One wreathed in the greatest worry. But despite the blazing cold, and brutal emotion, Mo's voice was surprisingly warm.

"What cha doin' out here? If you're tryin' ta scare th' shit outta me, ya definitely succeeded!"

"Whaddya care," a hoarse, weak voice snapped. Frozen to the core, and enraged beyond description, Glitch tried to wheedle his way out of Mo's arms-but failed. Putting Angel's scarf into a more comfortable position, Mo revealed the deep crimson shade of the younger one's body. Suppressing the urge to weep and scream out of anguish, the one with amber eyes encased Glitch in a hug. "I like t' think I care plenty," the Alomar said softly. And despite himself, Glitch found Mo's voice to be unbelievably warm. Much warmer than any light the stars could ever hope to give off.

"Been after ya for three hours. Haven't been able t' stop thinkin' of ya, either. Now it's 'bout time for me t' get ya outta this, and into somethin' warm."

As much as he wanted to, Hi-Def's junior couldn't protest. Let me go, he wanted to say. I'd rather die than watch you love someone else! At least me become a star, so I can watch you from afar and leave you alone with MacCoy!

But he couldn't speak. The snow had taken away everything.

* * *

><p>Time returned both men to their designated cabin.<p>

With a frantic heart, Mo settled his deathly cold half into their bed. He ignited their fireplace, instantly issuing a great deal of warmth through their home. He attempted to relieve Glitch of his icy cold clothes, but the younger male caught him by the arm. Despite being so close to unconsciousness, the young breaker scowled with enough ferocity to frighten a demon. "What's gotten into ya?" the crew's senior said, still soft but filled with immeasurable pain. The Glitch he was accustomed to, the Glitch that worshipped him, seemed to have jump ship. "You have," the replacement snarled.

"Don't touch me. Wanna go back outside."

"Why?"

"Cuz I don't wanna be anywhere near you, that's why!"

Glitch was torn, wishing he could suffer the worst imaginable death for making Mo upset. At the same time, he relished Mo's pain. He adored the sight of the other's obvious agony. "Why didn't cha jus' lemme alone?" emerald eyes demanded.

"Ain't that what cha really want?"

"What in th' Hell-"

"Ya know it's true, Mo, so cut the crap! Ya don't want me around! It's Coy you want! Not me! So I wish you had just left me out there!"

The B-Boy was horrified, looking as if Glitch had cut his heart out. Slowly, with a butter knife! "Don't wanna be here anymore," his breaker continued, eyes biting off the other's head.

"And you don't even want me! So what's the point of me hangin' around, huh? Are ya only keepin' me around cuz ya feel like ya hafta babysit me? Well, I got news fer ya, Momo! I was on my own for I don't even know how many years! I don't need you. I don't even want you if its gonna be like this!"

Looking very much like a king that suffered the loss of his soul mate, Mo bowed his head. A moment of silence tormented him, then compelled him to speak.

"Ya ain't even gonna-"

"No! Just lemme alone! Let it go back to the way it was! Let it be without me!"

Glitch's words were damning to his soul. They were knives plunging deep into his already battered heart. And all were delivered with staggering potency-not the power usually exuded by someone so young. "I can't be that way," the one with amber eyes said, shaking his head.

"There ain't no 'me' without you."

Those words catapulted Glitch into silence-but only for a moment. "Find yerself another sidekick," the young one growled, eyes filled with immeasurable hatred, loss and love.

"I don't wanna be yer lackey anymore. Why don't 'cha fly over to Russia and get yer soul mate ta help ya out?"

"Ain't no point in flyin' anywhere, cuz I'm lookin' at the one I wanna be with."

Yet another point in Mo's favor, BUT-

"What's up with that? Is it because Coy dumped ya? Sorry, Momo, but I ain't interested in second place!"

The Alomar was at a horrific loss for words. And Glitch's decision to bolt from the bed paid him no favors. Fortunately for the older male, he mustered up enough strength to prevent Glitch from vanishing. The young one tried to bolt out of the door, but Hi-Def's senior stopped him.

"What're ya doin'?"

"I ain't lettin' ya go back out there!"

"Why th' Hell not?"

"It's because I love ya, aight?"

"Don't need any baby-sitter's pity!"

"Will you just stop it for a damn minute and lissen? I don't know what slithered into that imagination of yers, but I need you! It ain't jus' about th' crew, and I sure ain't interested in no baby-sittin'! If I wanted ta fawn over somethin', I'd go 'n buy me a guinea pig! You sure the Hell ain't nothin' I bought offa shelf, and there ain't nothin' else like ya!"

Instinctively straightening his scarf, Glitch found himself otherwise frozen. He took note of the damage he had done to Mo, whose face was wreathed in tremendous pain. His words were clothed in the same intense, soul-crushing sadness.

"Ya gotta believe me when I say this, Bun. Sorry fer makin' ya feel like you were in second place or whatever, but it ain't like that. Yeah, I loved Coy. Always will, cuz we were friends for a lifetime. But that don't mean I ain't got room in my heart for you. And...well...probably shoulda told ya this earlier, but...I really do love ya. I think...you're the...one."

The breaker reeled back, as if Mo had just spoken in backwards Tagalog. "It has a lot t' do with dreams 'n stuff," the B-Boy said, rubbing the back of his neck. A sure sign of innocence and shyness.

"But I'll get t' that shit later. Definitely after you've calmed down! Now, we can either run out there and freeze t' death together, or you can shut the Hell up and lemme take care o' ya!"

Hi-Def's junior stood still, eyes fluttering and mind reeling. He looked at his feet, then removed his red scarf from his neck. Mo drowned in agonizing silence, but only for a moment. "Angel was right," Mo's other half said, beaming over the red linen in his hand.

"Right? Right about what?"

All hatred and anger gone, Glitch held his scarf high. "This thing really is lucky!"

"It sho the Hell is, cuz it looks like I've got my Bun back!"

"You do," an immeasurably happy, warm Bun declared, rushing to wrap Mo in an embrace. Mo, returning the tender hug, released a sigh of the deepest contentment.

"Good, cuz I was startin' ta think my life had turned into 'The Exorcist' or somethin!" 

* * *

><p>Perhaps he had been foolish to doubt Valentine's Day.<p>

It was the season of true love, after all. And Glitch dedicated his life to that one special treasure.

The following morning, Angel Ruiz Santana received a gift in his cabin's inbox. It was a simple letter, but a special one nonetheless. And it contained two words:

_Thank you._

Basking in his newly acquired happiness, Angel found it easy to relate to Glitch. "You're home, hermano," the brunette said. He kissed the letter, placed it on the nearest desktop, and returned to a radiant Oblio-

Happy to know his father had actually been of some use.


End file.
